


They're So Disgusting

by gamergirl929



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, bloodbugs are NASTY, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: Piper finds out the Sole Survivor isn't as unafraid of every creature in the wasteland as it seems.





	They're So Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been real big on x Reader fics recently and just started playing Fallout 4 and fell in love with Piper. 
> 
> Oh and Bloodbugs are absolutely fucking disgusting and creep me out more than anything else in the wastelands.
> 
> This story is unbeated so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You let out a body  racking shiver and a disgusted grunt as the  Bloodbug  that was hovering inches about your face falls dead, thanks to the shotgun in your hand. 

“What’s wrong Blue?” Piper asks as she steps over the  Bloodbug  she’d taken out moments before you’d killed your own. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” 

You catch sight of the dead Bloodbug out of the corner of your eye and shiver. 

Piper watches you with a furrowed brow. 

You turn away from the giant insect with a grimace. 

“What do you say we head back to Diamond City?” You yawn. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a break from the Commonweath for a bit.” 

Piper holsters her weapon with a nod. 

“Sounds good Blue.” She smiles before turning around to exit the old, worn down cabin. 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a  Bloodbug  appears, buzzing in Piper’s face for a moment before she unholsters her weapon and fires one shot, killing the bug in an instant. 

Piper glances over her shoulder and realizes with wide eyes, that you have your eyes closed and a grimace on your face. 

“Are you okay?” Piper asks and slowly, you peek one eye open. 

“ Uhh , yeah, just fine.” You squeak as you clear your throat. 

“C’mon Blue, what’s wrong?” She asks and you sigh deeply as you make your way out of the cabin. 

You let out a sigh as Piper rushes to catch up with you, the two of you now walking side by side. 

“You know, you can’t keep anything from Diamond City’s best reporter.” Piper grins and you roll your eyes as you take a deep breath as you send a glare in her direction. 

Piper huffs as she rolls her eyes. 

“Can’t keep it from me forever Blue.” Piper snorts and you groan loudly, earning a belly shaking laugh from the woman beside you. 

* * *

“WAIT!” Piper shouts as you step through the door of a nearby empty cabin where the two of you plan on calling it a night. 

You jump at the sudden shout, your gun at the ready. 

“Jesus Christ.” You pant and Piper smiles apologetically. 

“Sorry Blue, but I think I know what happened earlier.” She smirks and your brows furrow. 

“Did you get hurt by one of the Bloodbugs and not tell me?” She asks and you shake your head, earning a defeated huff from the reporter. 

You frown as you take a seat on the  long-abandoned  cabin’s couch. 

“They’re just disgusting.” You mumble and Piper furrows her brows as she takes a seat on the old couch beside you. 

“Bloodbugs?” She asks and you shiver. 

“You’re afraid of Bloodbugs?” She asks incredulously and you glance her way with a blush. 

“No need to rub it in.” You fidget and Piper shakes her head. 

“I’m just surprised, the woman who went toe to toe with an Alpha Deathclaw in the Musuem of Witchcraft is afraid of a bug.” She smirks and you grumble. 

“They’re just so gross, with their little legs and their buzzing and how they get inches from your face... Just...” You shiver and Piper gives you a small smile. 

“Shut up.”  You  mumble as you nudge Piper. 

“Blue, it’s okay to be afraid of something. I mean, if I were  you  I think I’d be afraid of everything...” She shrugs. 

You look Piper’s way with a small smile. 

“I guess having you by my side makes the world a little less scary.” Your smile widens and Piper blushes as she too smiles. 

“Well shucks Blue.” Piper glances away, her cheeks flushing even darker. 

“Really Piper. Having you with me...” You blush. “It-it’s nice.” You mumble and Piper turns to you with a smirk. 

“Oh, just nice huh?” 

You scoff. 

“More than nice.” You shrug. “I mean who wouldn’t like spending time with you?” 

“Everyone...” Piper mumbles and you shake your head. 

“Fuck those people.” You growl and Piper chuckles. 

“Wow doll-face, first time I’ve heard you swear.” She giggles and you grin. 

“Guess I’m just protective of you.” You smile and Piper nudges you.

“I’m protective of you too and I promise, I’ll kill the  Bloodbugs  from now on.” She winks and you chuckle. 

You glance at Piper out of the corner of your eye and realize that she too already has her eyes on you. 

The two of you glance away from one another, both blushing. 

“I’m really glad we found each other Blue.” Piper whispers and you turn her way with a bashful smile. 

Slowly, you scooch towards her, until eventually your legs are touching. 

Piper’s eyes widen as you boldly slip your arm around her waist and pull her towards you. 

“I’m glad we found each other too.” You smile. “Hope you know you’re stuck with me now.” 

Piper leans her head on your shoulder and you bite your lip to stave off a grin. 

“There no one I’d rather be with.” She whispers and you blush. 

Suddenly, you turn, realizing at the last moment that Piper is leaning forwards, in what must have been an attempt to kiss your cheek, 

Your lips brush and Piper’s eyes flash open, her cheeks turning an impossibly bright shade of red. 

“Blue! I-I u- uhhhh .” Piper stammers. “I-I didn’t mean t-to do that yet...!” 

“Yet?” You mumble and Piper shakes her head rapidly. 

“I-I mean...” 

“So, you’ve thought about kissing me?” You smirk and Piper opens and closes her mouth a couple times with a  wide-eyed  stare. 

“I-I’ve...” 

Boldly, you gently cup her cheek and Piper sighs as she closes her eyes and leans into your touch. 

“Blue...” She whispers but she’s cut off when you hear something from outside. 

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sounds from outside and your eyes widen at the familiar sound.

You scowl and snarl as you fumble in your bag. 

Piper watches with wide eyes as you take hold of a grenade and pull the pin out with your teeth before tossing it out the window in the direction of the buzzing. 

A loud explosion sounds and you smirk when you realize the buzzing has gone silent. 

Piper’s eyes dart from the window, to your face and back and she shakes her head. 

“ So,  does that mean you’re okay with killing  Bloodbugs  now?” Her brow arches and you shiver as you shake your head rapidly. 

“Not at all.” You grimace and Piper giggles. 

“So, where were we?” You smirk and Piper grins as she gently cups your cheeks. She leans forwards, her lips inches away from your own. 

“Right about here.” 

Your eyes flutter shut as you lean forwards, ready to close the distance between the two of you, ready to kiss the woman you’d developed feelings for over the course of your journey. 

A nearby buzzing pulls the two of you apart and you snarl as you grab your shotgun and storm towards the cabin’s front door, the only thing coursing through your veins being rage, no ounce of fear in you. 

“Goddamn it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, shortish, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Feel like chatting come talk to me at https://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/


End file.
